San Francisco scare
by Forever Felton
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise find themselves in San Francisco, California. What was supposed to be a 3-day trip to write a paper on muggle attractions turns into a deadly 3-day trip of earthquakes. These enemies must help each other by putting aside
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my new story San Fransico Scare. Please READ AND REVEIW! If im setting a checkpoint for each chapter of how many reveiw until i move on in the story. This chapter i need AT LEAST 5! So please reveiw k?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
chapter 1  
  
Hermiones p.o.v  
  
" Ginny let's go! I want to take some pictures of the San Francisco bridge." I said grabbing her arm.  
  
" Gees 'Mione I'm in a skirt just a sec." Said Ginny. She was right I should take it slow she was wearing s short white skirt with a red butterfly top. But thats no excuse. I was wearing the same thing except I had on a blue butterfly shirt. AND I had heels on. She just had sandals.  
  
I have no idea why I didn't think of coming to San Francisco sooner. During the begining of 7th year since I am head girl I suggested that head boy and girl she be able to take a trip to a foreign place and write a report on it. The only bad part was, for it to be allowed head girl - me - AND head boy both had to go. Well I wouldn't have minded except for the fact the head boy is Draco Malfoy.   
  
Well this brings us here. To Be-a-u-ti-ful San Fransico, California. Even though it took awhile Malfoy and I both decided on somewhere to go. Also, another part of the deal was that since the professors felt that we needed more than just the two of us we- as in me and malfoy were allowed to bring one friend. Well of course Ginny was coming with me. I couldn't choose between Harry and Ron. So there's Ginny! Malfoy brought Blaise Zambini.  
  
" Look there it is Gin!" I said amazed at the sight before me.  
  
" OOOH TAKE A PICTURE WHILE I POSE!" Squealed Ginny. She positioned her self in front of the camara and began striking poses. I went through about a roll of film just on her. Until she took my camara away from me.  
  
" Okay ' Mione your turn."  
  
" WHAT!?! No way...I'm not....NO!" I said trying to grab back my camara.  
  
" Come on 'MIONE JUST A COUPLE!!!" She said holding the camara up to her eye. But luckily fate was on my side and the sky dimmed. Not good conditions for photography.  
  
" Welp, sorry Ginny but hey, maybe another time..."  
  
" I dont think so we will gt to the beach." She said grabbing my hand and running toward the beach. HAH! And she said she couldn't run!  
  
Dracos p.o.v  
  
Me and Blaise were walking up and down the beach when we heard giggles coming from up the beach.  
  
" Yo Draco look here comes some babes." Blaise said pointing up the coastline. And sure enough two gorgeous looking girls were running along the beach. Swurving into the water and getting wet. The red head seemed to be pulling the brunette. The red head pushed her into the water and backed up along the beach aways. Then she held something in front of her. By the looks of it, it looked like a camara. He knew this of course from Granger and the weaslette. Always carrying it everywhere.   
  
" POSE FOR ME!" We heard the red head scream to the other girl. She listened. She began posing in the water, She looked quite stiff for a while then started to get comfortable.  
  
" Dude we are not missing this" Blaise said sitting right in the spot he once stood in. I followed and sat along with him in the sand. We sat the watching the two girls frolick and pose for each other but then they seemed to forget about the camara and just start dunking each other in the water.  
  
" Blaise, man, this day couldn't get any better." I said looking at him. Holding up my hand.  
  
" You know it" He said anwsering me while high fiving me.  
  
We watched the two girls for twenty minutes. It was so peaceful and surreen. That was quickly ruined. The ground that the sat on started to shake.  
  
" What the hell?" Questioned Blaise.  
  
" Dude what's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. That's when the ground started making horrible movements. Its shook until we both fell down into a heap. I looked around to see people running and screaming. What the hell? Then something caught my attention.  
  
" DRACOOOO!!!!!" Someone screamed. I looked around but didn't see anyone familiar but Blaise but he must have heard it to because he was looking. I stared out into the ocean. When I heard it again.  
  
" DRACOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" It was a blood curdling scream and it came from one of the two girls out in the ocean we were looking at before. They were both fighting to get into the shore. Then it clicked... Camara...red head.....bushy burnette. It must have clicked in Blaises head two because we both yelled.  
  
" HERMIONE/GINNY!" And we ran to the ocean.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sooo??? Do you like or no? I have some good ideas for this story and I'm hoping to write them but not until i get 5 reveiws!!!!!!  
  
I hope you guys like it. AMBER 


	2. Rescue me!

ginny's p.o.v  
  
I pulled Hermione along the beach. I had to get this girl to do something fun. She's just sooo....'stiff'. I mean she's a well...nerd. A bookworm. A geek. I hate to say it but she alway's has her nose in a book! ALWAYS. She's so bland she need some excitment and who better to give it to her than her very best friend, ME!   
  
I pushed her out into the ocean.   
  
"POSE FOR ME!" I screamed.  
  
She was hesitant at first but I could see her start to relax. She started to pose. Not 'sexy' poses but not 'ugly' poses either. They were 'fun' and they were hermione-ish. Even though thats not a word. I went through a half role of film before I decided she was having all the fun and I wanted some fun too. So I dropped the camara and went into the water to her. We splashed around a bit until I felt like we were being watched.  
  
I looked around and my eyes fell onto the beach. Guess who was sitting their in his all-mighty haughtiness. Thee Draco Malfoy himself. Along with his side-kick Blaise. Bloody hell he was hot...Blaise - not Draco... sitting their with his shirt off. The sun tanning his already flawless skin. What the bloody hell am I thinking. He's in Slytherin for 'merlins beard'. They were both looking in our direction. They couldn't have been looking at us seeing as they well...HATE US! Either that or they haven't recognized us. After all we are quite a ways out into the ocean. But their guys..guys are thick. What can you do?  
  
" Ginny maybe we should get out. I'm getting all pruney." Whinned Hermione when Ginny resurfaced the water.  
  
" What's this Hermione Granger caring about how she looks? MY GOD CALL THE DAILY PROFIT! This must make wizarding history!" I exclaimed.  
  
" Shut it Ginny! " Hermione said dunking me. " I just don't like when I get all wrinkled and look like an old lady!"  
  
" So what are you going to do when you turn into an old lady? Huh what'cha you gonna do then?" I said deciding it was her turn to be dunked. She resurfaced.  
  
" Well by then I will have become-" She was cut off by a rumbling and the earth underneath our feet shaking.  
  
" What's that?" I asked her as it shook more furiously. But before I could do another thing I feel through the water. The sand just seemed to not be there anymore. I flailed my arms back and forth trying to break through the waters surface but no such luck. The sand didn't seem to be anywhere around me. I felt something grab my hair and pull me up. No matter how much it hurt to have something pull on my hair. It didnt beat the burning in my loungs because I had no more air left. I finally surfaced and took a huge breath that was much need.   
  
" GINNY! Oh my god are you ok? Ginny its an earthquake we have to get out of here." Hermione said grabbing my arm and swimming toward. The sand that once was under our feet had seemed to disappear. It no longer was able there to support ourselves so we were above water. We struggled toward shore while being brought under by the current or a wave hitting us and pulling us under. Thats when I rememebered Draco and Blaise on shore. Surely they would help us even if we are their worst enemys. Apparently Hermione noticed them before I could say anything.  
  
" DRACOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed out to the beach while still struggling to pull us both in. Draco looked around apparently hearing his name. He looked out toward the ocean but still didnt see us.  
  
" DRACOOO!!!!" Hermione yelled again. This time he saw us. Blaise ran toward us before Draco could react. They both reached the water seconds after each other swimming their way out to us. A wave struck both Hermione and I and we were pulled under. I opened my eyes to see Hermione with her eyes closed and bleeding from a cut to the head. Then she was being lifted from the water. All I could do was think WAIT DONT FORGET ME! But the last thing I saw was two arms wrapping around my body then blackness overcame.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A-n- Hey guys hope you like. I know I quite like this story! Im really enjoying it right now so I will update soon! amber 


	3. sacrifice

AN- (READ!!)Thank you to my wonderful reviews! I love'd them! I'm not proud of this chapter at all!!! I actually hate it. For some reason this action scene is very difficult for me to write. And I have no clue as to why. As I wrote it and read over it to me I could only think that it sounds fast pace. And I don't like that at all. But this is one of the few chapters that will come in the future that seem fast paced. I'm just really having writer block. But I think I'm finally coming out of it!!!! So please review my chapter. NO FLAMERS!!! If you can't review nicly then don't review at all. It's called constuctive critisim. To my reviewer!!! :   
  
babmidnight - I can't spoil the suprise on who gets picked up by who in the 2nd chapter lol. Actually I wanted a cliffy and that seemed perfect! But you will find out in this chapter!!! Thanx for your reveiw!  
  
BewitchingWitch - Im glad you like it so far. Thanx for your reveiw too!  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX - Im glad you think my Fic is good. Hopefully it will get better as I progress and put up more chapters! I love your reveiw!  
  
Naoko Ten'ou - The chapters are short for two reasons. 1.) I kinda thought that was the best place to stop for the chapter. It leaves people wanting more. I hope. 2.) I planning on making this story some where between 20 - 30 chapters. If I did long chapters even though people love long ones I think my story would end somewhere between 10-15 chapters. Everyone likes to read a story with tons of chapters. Plus I'm building this up so I can make a sequel. Thank you for your reveiw I'm glad you like my story. Also I don't mean to come off ithcy in this review. I'm just anwsering your review to the best of my knowledge. Byez!  
  
Angel-in-Disguise16- I'm so sry for the long update! hope fully I will get my chapters out alot quicker next time!  
  
For all me other reviewers: I'm sooo sorry but I lost your review alerts. I thought I saved them on my computer but I guess I didnt. And I honestly don't remember who reviewed. So if you review this chapter I'll be sure to give a shout out!  
  
Blaises P.o.v  
  
I lifted Ginny's unconscious body out of the ocean. She was limp in my arms as Draco and I swam our way to shore. It was much harder because the sand that once was under the water was no longer there. Draco, I could see was strugglng just as much as I was even though Hermione was concious. The water around us still shook and the waves still crashed down around and on top of us. The water splashed into my eyes and in my mouth causing me to choke. Evening bringing me under but I fought, not for myself but for Ginny. Me worrying too much about Ginny did not see the on coming danger that we were approaching. But, Draco, who was at least 20 feet ahead of me and out of the crashing waves saw what lye ahead for both me and Ginny.  
  
" Blaise, man, hurry up! The waves are coming in!" Draco screamed. I looked behind me to see a massive wave heading our way. Up ahead lye jagged rocks that stuck out from the waters surface. Ginny and I seemed to be trapped and time was running out. Every which way I turned there was no way out. It was rather face the wrath of the wave or the hardness of rocks.  
  
" Blaise, the rocks." Draco screamed at me. What the bloody hell does he mean by rocks? I looked to where the rocks stuck out from the ocean.About 12 feet infront of the rocks was a large rock that had a small opening. Then it clicked. Draco had saw the opening and wanted him to swim to the rock so he could put himself and Ginny in there so they would be safe.   
  
Unfortunately, Blaise had little time to get to the rocks for the wave was only a ways away. He used his every last strength to get to those rocks. He had decided either they were going to make it there or were going to die trying. Hopefully they were going to make it.  
  
Blaise pushed with all his might, the rocks were only 10 feet away. He could her the waves crashing down around him and they were becoming louder. He knew time was almost. His hands barely had found the rock when a wave suddenly slammed down onto him knocking Ginny out of his grasps. She was carried by the current heading toward the sharp, jagged rocks. He swam with all his might to get to her. His fingers grasps her hair. The only part visible of her unconcious body.  
  
Hermiones P.o.v  
  
Draco had pulled me up to shore long ago and now we were both scared not only for our lives but for the ones of our two best friends that were now in the water being trampled by waves. The earth seemed to stop moving for now. That did nothing to help the waves for they were already turned into a raging death pool from the violent shaking. Blaise had just made it to the rock Draco had pointed out when he was hit with a wave and Ginny was no longer in his hands. Her body drifted away. I looked to were she would be pushed to and my eyes laid upon something that made my stomach queasy. There were sharp rocks in every direction that Ginny could possibly drift too. My knees became weak and I held onto my only support, Draco. The funny thing is he held on back.  
  
Blaise swam and I saw him grab Ginny's hair and she came back to the surface. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and drug her back into shore but the current was too stong. He kept flowing toward the rocks and then I saw him stick Ginny behind so his back was facing the rocks. I must have not been the only one to realize what he was going to do because Draco and I yelled at the same time...  
  
" NO BLAISE!!!!!"  
  
He was going to sacrifice himself when they hit the rocks......  
  
AN- OK short I know but doesnt it keep you coming back to find out what happens to Blaise? Review please! Amber 


	4. AN!

Ok guys this is only an author note but it is very important so read. I'm moving this story to my other account. There I'm known as FeltonFangirl. So if you like this story and want to continue reading it please email me at so I can send you a link to it's new page k? I will delete this author note when I switch it over to my other account. I AM SWITCHING IT SATURDAY!!!!! So that gives you 4 days to email me saying you want to continue reading san francisco scare. I think that is plenty of time to email me. But me beiing the nice person I am will leave the note up until monday but then the story gets deleted! I've warned you all! SO EMAIL ME!!  
  
Thankz guyz,  
  
Luv always,  
  
Amber  
  
Yet again my email is 


End file.
